Sir Victor
Sir Victor Igthorn is a recurring character in Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears. He is a valiant paladin who holds a dark secret: he is the brother of Duke Igthorn, the main villain of the series. Despite his family's troubled past, he wishes to make amends for it and prove he is not like his brother or ancestors. He is voiced by the late Micheal Rye, who also voices his brother Duke Igthorn, King Gregor, and Sir Gawain. Background Sir Victor is the brother of the main antagonist, Duke Sigmund Igthorn. According to him, their father plotted to overthrow King Gregor during his life, but never did; he wanted one of his sons to carry on the action to fulfill his final wish. Sigmund agreed to fulfill it, but Victor refused, instead he wished to make amends for his families troubled past by protecting King Gregor and battling against his brother. Personality Although he is a valiant knight, Sir Victor is also known to be a real charmer, any woman or girl's hand he kisses (such as Princess Calla), will faint. He is known to get very offended if anyone makes fun of his horse. Role Sir Victor first appears in "The White Knight"in which the kingdom of Dunwyn holds a festival cerebrating his heroism. However, during that time, he is ambushed by several of Igthorn's ogres. He and his horse easily best them, until his brother appears and a bitter family feud breaks out. In the end however, Duke Igthorn prevails, reminding Victor of who his family is and threatening to reveal his true identity should he turn against him. Victors' strings are pulled and does Igthorn's bidding, causing Cavin (who had become his page during his visit) to overhear the plot. Victor is later encouraged by Cavin to fight back against his brother, to which he reluctantly agrees. Both brothers then battle neck and neck until suddenly Igthorn makes fun of Victor's horse, to which Victor attacks him while he is off-guard sending him fleeing back towards Drekmore, but not without remindeing Victor of who he really is. Victor then decides to come clean and reveal his deep secret to the kingdom, which was woken up during the failed invasion, that he is the brother of Duke Igthorn. However, instead of being jeered and disowned, Sir Victor is congratulated, with King Gregor stating that it is not the background that judges an individual, rather it is the actions they preform that judge them. Sir Victor returns in "Trading Faces" in which a recent attack by Igthorn's forces leaves Sir Tuxford twmporarily disabled, forcing Gregor to send a message to Sir Victor, requesting his protection against further attacks. However, Duke Igthorn kidnaps his brother and disguises himself as him to get closer to the king without suspicion. However, this plan largely backfires when Cavin begins bickering him, causing him to become annoyed and unleashing his anger, revealing his true identity. Before Cavin can alert the authorities, Igthorn captures and imprisons Cavin inside a closet, but Cavin's bickering allows the real Sir Victor enough time to free himself and stop Igthorn's scheme. Navigation Category:Knights Category:Related to Villain Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Famous Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Sensational Six Heroes